Gliding Without Wings
by XxXLostLoveGetsFoundXxX
Summary: I adopted this story from Lauren C. Powell. Jace Wayland is on the hockey team at Lake Lyn. Clary Fray is apart of the ice skating team at Lake Lyn High School. Jonathan her asshat brother joins the hockey team. "I did a front flip and landed on my toes and then started to skate again, digging my toe pick in I did a tripled axle spin in the air and landed on the ice." Enjoy o
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS NOT MY CHAPTER. It belongs fully to Lauren C. Powell. I just adopted it. Hope you love her work. I will be writing my chapters soon.

* * *

Our team had just got off the ice and Coach was talking to us, explaining how great we did, and how me and Derek were in top form, while playing ice hockey. I smiled at coach, and we started to un lace our boots, when a girl came onto the ice.

She had pale alabaster skin, a dark emerald green skin tight leotard on with the same colour skirt over the top that barely hit mid-thigh and flared out when she moved, and white knee high skates that had a green pattern over them and green laces. Her hair was in a high pony-tail and was in soft waves down her back and was so red, it looked like fire, it contrasted nicely with her outfit. From this distance she was pretty, so I would bet my life savings was beautiful up close.

Music started and she glided around her hips moving in a hypnotizing fashion that had all the team hooked. We all moved forward and watched as she spun, and did the most perfect splits in time to the music carried on and flowed with her movement, she was only small, probably around 5'2" maybe 5'3" at a push, so it surprised that she got such height for her jump.

When she spun in circles, lifting her leg and bending the knee and leaning her head back while spreading her arms was amazing. She was skating, doing dips and spins on the floor. Then she was on two feet and gaining speed around the rink.

And we all gasped when she stuck the pick of her shoe in and propelled her body into the air, doing a triple spin and landing, going into a swan, with a perfect body line, then straightening and skating backwards with the same sway to her hips.

"Impressive" a voice shouted over the music near the gate to the rink. She skidded to a stop and sprayed fine ice over her watcher.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, but it could have been a purr to the right person, say me?

"I'm the knew hockey team player" he smirked at her, his blonde hair was almost as fair as mine, but his eyes where the complete opposite, where mine where a light golden brown, his where so dark, they looked back.

"I should have know" she narrowed her eyes at him, and I got a flash of green, most likely a shade lighter then her dress. "Listen, same rules apply, stay out of my way, or you'll find my boot in your chest, got it" she warned. She was a hell raised that's for sure.

"Whatever sis, like you could take me" he said, amusement on his face.

"Try me Jonathon, and I'll prove just how dangerous I can get, now stay away from more, or so help me god, dad won't even know what hit him or his precious wonder child" she threatened.

He was shocked and then he moved towards her to take her arm. "No need to make a scene, Clarissa." He growled out to her.

"Touch me and the ice will be more red then white" she said, gliding back out of his reach. Taunting him. "Catch me if you can big brother" she swayed away and out of his grip.

"You wait until me get home" he said.

"Fine, I'll wait. Nice impression your making on your team mates" she laughed and it was like bell's jingling together. She skated past and gave a salute to coach and blew a kiss to Derek then skated out the opposite door.

"That Clary" Derek chuckled.

"Yeah, she moved here this summer with her folks, she was here a couple weeks agi when you were on holidays" Derek informed me, and her brother walked up to us, Coach was scowling.

"Morgenstern, talk like that in my presence to a young lady again, and I'll have you on the bench all season, and I know your father won't like that" coach said sternly.

"No Coach" Jonathon shook his head.

"Good! Now I want you to meet the team fully" he introduced me and Derek last, as Captain and Co-Captain. Jonathon was a little shorter then me, and a lot shorter then Derek.

"Nice to meet you all" he nodded and coach grunted and left us. We all surrounded him, he was the shortest of us all.

"You treat all women like that, Morgenstern?" Derek hissed at him. "Speak like that to her again, and I can make you life a living hell, got that?" He asked. He nodded.

"Good, now get lost before I lose my temper, because it's not a pretty sight" I growled at him. He gulped and ran off. "And don't even think about following through with your threat you made her, or there will be hell to pay!" I shouted after him.

* * *

AGAIN! Not mine, I adopted it. Ty for viewing.


	2. Gliding Without Wings

THIS IS NOT MY CHAPTER. It belongs fully to Lauren C. Powell. I just adopted it. Hope you love her work. I will be writing my chapters soon.

* * *

Jace's POV

When I got out of the locker room, Kaelie was waiting for me on the benches, and even if it was summer, it was chilly and all she was in was a mini skirt thing and vest top and heels. I was walking to her when Derek came out laughing and a tinkling little voice was with him.

Derek was a good three inches tall then me, with lean muscle, broad shoulders and a trim waist, we were the same except for the height, and the hair and eye colour, where I had blonde hair and golden eyes, Derek had nearly black hair and grey eyes, which looked silver if the light hit him right.

As he got closer, I slowed my walk to Kaelie so he could catch up.

"Dude, I'd like you to meet, Clary" Derek said, slapping me on the back making me stumble. Derek was at least a foot, and a couple inches taller than her. She looked beautiful close up, just as I had guessed.

"Hey, I'm Jace, Jace Wayland" I gave her an arrogant smile and offered my hand to her. She looked from my smile to my hand and finally met my eyes.

"Your just another one of my brother, drop the smile, and the hand until you know how not to project 'I am jerk, watch me roar'" she said and I was speechless and dropped my hand. "And I'm Clary" she added as an afterthought.

"Nice to meet you, Clary. Have you met ..." I was going to say friend, but Kaelie being the cling-y tart she is, stepped forward and glared at Clary while stroking my shoulder possessively. No! Don't do that, she'll think where dating! I screamed silently at her. 'Well duh, you kind of are' my mind answered, the only word that came to mind, seemed to describe so many things. Shit!

"His girlfriend, Kaelie Turner, head of the cheerleading team, and the School Dance Committee." She boasted, sticking her chest out a little fare.

"Wow, so you have no life then? And self involved, and I'm guessing a complete stuck-up bitch with the way you're acting now?" Clary smiled sweetly.

"Why you little …" Kaelie started.

"What? Not a good enough education to finish a sentence?" Clary quipped. I stifled a laugh but Derek laughed hard enough for both of us.

"Come on Clary, leave her with some brain cells that wouldn't have to think of sentence, school fries her head enough." He chuckled, "Save the attitude for Pandemonium" he lead her off.

"Meet you out front?" she smiled and opened the door to her deep green Porsche and put one of her feet into the foot well.

"Sure thing baby doll" Derek said while Kaelie was pouting at me. I rolled my eyes and gestured to the car, she sulked as she got into the car and I slid into the driver's seat of my bright yellow Mazda RX8 and drove out of the parking lot while Clary and Derek were still talking.

"I can believe she said all that! Can you believe her! I can't believe her!" Kaelie huffed.

"You said that twice now" I commented.

"You're supposed to be on my side, Jacey! You can't let that midget say stuff like that to me! You're supposed to defend me!" she whined.

"Says who? You're a big girl, you can defend yourself, Clary managed and she's smaller then you" and more natural, little miss plastic. I thought quietly while I heard her whine and then switch from that to her fabulous new nails and the new hair cut she got which was a half an inch shorter. Like it mattered, I was dating her because the school expected it, captain of the Hockey team and captain of the Cheerleading team.

I dropped her off and pulled away before she could say anything, then got to my place. I opened the door and Izzy was there glaring, I shrugged it off and walked into my room.

By the time I got the club, Kaelie was there, flirting with another jock from the football team, and Derek was there dancing with a couple of girls, when I noticed a red head coming my way, but only because the bar was behind me. When she sat on the stool I took her in.

Her dress looked more like ribbon had wrapped around her body and missed chunks on her sides and her hair was back in some type of hectic bun. Her slender legs where crossed at the knee's delicately and she had shoes that wrapped around her body like her dress did. She sighed and ordered a diet coke with ice in it. I sat down next to her.

"I'd like to start again" I admitted "my name is Jace Wayland, who, prey tell, are you, mi bella?" I asked.

"Clary Morgenstern, call me Clarissa, and I swear to go, I won't talk to you, and my nickname if Fray, because it's my mothers maiden name" she said with a small smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you Clary" I held a hand out and she shook it, when the waiter came back with her drink, I handed him a five. "Keep the change" I said and swivled on my seat and walked off, I could hear Clary calling after me.

I walked to a corner and a couple minutes later she was next to me.

"Let's play a Game" she said, I looked down at her with a smirk on my face. "Not that type of Game, perv" she slapped my arm playfully. "10 questions" she said finally, "to get to know each other"

"5 each?" I asked with a smile on my face. She nodded. "Okay, you go first, since this was your bright idea"

"Deal, but we have to answer our own questions aswell. 1) Your favourite colour?" She asked.

"Hmm, black, I think" I said, thinking about it, then nodding. "Final answer" I said.

"Mine's green, 2) siblings?"

"3 adoptive siblings. Alec, he's 18 and in College, Izabelle, she's 16 and a Junior, and Max, he's 9 and a 4th grader" I answered.

"As you know, I have an older brother who's in your year, a senior, and that's it, but knowing my father he's probably spawned others" she rolled her eyes, then smiled at me. It was a nice smile. "Question 3) Favourite place in the whole wide world." She asked.

"Idris, it's in Europe, me and my dad used to go there before he died and the Lightwood's adopted me, I had a grandmother who lived out there, but she died when I was 6 and then my father died when I was 10 so, yeah, Idris would have to be my fabourite place in the world" I nodded slowly.

"My art studio in my house. It's my sactuary. I mean, if anything happens or my parents start to fight ... Again, I escape to there, because I know that that place is my own, ya know? It's like, the one place I can actually think and express myself in. It's like heaven on earth" she laughed lightly. "Okay, number 4?" She asked. I nodded. "Okay, if you weren't on the Hockey team, what would you be doing?"

"Now that's a tough one, I would be ... Ooh, I got it, I would be ... Okay, I give up, I don't know what I'd be, probably just another popular guy, like the rest of them." I shrugged. "No, I take it back, I'd be a musician, because I love playing the piano and guitar" I admitted.

"God, if I couldn't paint, I don't know where I'd be, I'd probably be held up in a library somewhere, because I'm such a bookworm, or on the Ice, there's something so peaceful about skating, like all your troubles drop from you when your gliding over the surface." She said, and her eyes were closed and I could see she was picturing skating.

"Gliding without wings" I said absentmindedly.

"Wow that was cheesy" she laughed. "But yeah, I suppose it does feel like your flying" she nodded. "Okay, my final question is, even though you have a girlfriend, if you could choose any girl in the school, who would it be?" She asked.

"Oh that's easy" I said, she still had her eyes closed and she was leaning on the wall, a slight smile on her face, her legs crossed at the ankle. "I'd choose you" I leaned in an brushed my lips on hers, and then pulled away. Kissing her cheek. "I'll save my questions for next time." Then I brushed her cheek and left.

* * *

_Amazing! Again Not My Work. ._


	3. AN

Yes, I am continuing this story, so please bare with me. I think there's so more of the previous author's chapter so I will post them one day at a time. After that I'll get straight to it. I hope you guys don't hate me and still stick with me on my stories! Thank you.


End file.
